


Namecalling

by fiendlikequeen



Series: Hornblower Drabble Series [3]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio sasses a very indignant and besotted Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namecalling

“You damned villain! Untie me at once!”

“I have a name – use it.”

“You impudent rascal, Horatio!”

“Better.”

“Better, _sir_! If I call you ‘Horatio’, you call me-”

“Call you what? Sir Edward? Admiral? Or shall I be as I was on the _Indefatigable_ , and call you captain?”

“I-”

“Or shall I call you beloved, or my darling, or my dear?”

“I cannot…be myself when you call me that, damn you!”

“Damn you _, my love_. And why should I wish you be yourself, when you are so much better like this?”

“Like this? Trussed?”

“Trussed, yes. Utterly mine, _sir._ ”


End file.
